TDE: Orange Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: For those who enjoyed Total Drama Extreme and wanted Naruto to end up with Izzy. This adaption focuses on just Naruto and Izzy as a couple. XJKenny from Deviantart drew this delightful picture. Expect me to use many more in other Total Drama Fics I write. I am now posting an unrated, back-up version of the stories on Ficwad.


TDE: Orange Love  
0  
Naruto x Izzy  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Total Drama Extreme has quickly become one of my most popular stories (and the only good Naruto x Total Drama story. That's right, I said it. Hey if there are any terrible crossover sections. Like the Charmed and Naruto one you want me to save (I'm being an intentional jerkass) then please let me know and I'll file it under consideration) I want to do spin offs. People want to see certain pairings and considering how popular Izzy is I figure I can do a bunch of single pairings starting with her first and how it dives into territory. Each different couple will result in each spin off having a different order of eliminations and altering of events.

Izzy  
Courtney  
Bridgette  
Gwen  
Lindsay  
And a Sixth Girl. You guys suggest.

Those are the six girls I'm going for. The ones with single focused stories.  
0  
Story Start  
0

He remembered when he first saw her. She was a vision of beauty with braided carrot orange hair and a slender form. She was wearing a two piece green bathing suit with a green wrap around skirt with flip flops. ''Hey everyone! Izzy!'' she greeted them all with a mischevious grin. Naruto didn't have much opinion on the color green, but she really made it work.

''Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa!'' Izzy fell off the boat and hit her face on the dock and then fell into the water.

''Damn...I know that hurt,'' Naruto commented as he walked over to the side helped her up. ''You okay carrot top?'' he asked, looking over the girl for any injuries. What she said next struck him odd.

''Yep I'm fine. My chin broke my fall! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?'' she asked him and he shrugged.

''I really wouldn't know.'' he answered her. After that they met, speaking briefly and working on challenges together.

_''Behold the power of the lioness!''_ Izzy roared from her tree branch in the trees gaining Hunter X's attention. This challenge dealt with paintballs as they dodged some armored wearing psycho. Hunter X fired bullet after bullet, with blue and green pellets missing the acrobatic carrot top as placed the handle of her paint gun in her mouth as she swung from branch to branch like a jungle woman. Hunter X's shots became more frantic as the woman flipped several times before the gun found its way to her hands and she rolled into a crouching position with the gun paintball gun ready. ''Come and get some!'' with maniacal laughter Izzy began chasing after the armored hunter with several blue bullets and every once in a while a red bullet escaping from the chamber of her gun. Naruto watched in awe as she chased after the Hunter with a fierceness that nearly made his heart stop.

After a few more challenges they were finally giving a week off to rest and relax. He was surprised when none other then Izzy inviting him to some weird escapade. ''Izzy was it? Whatcha got there?'' he asked, gesturing to the brown contraption in her hands.

Izzy just smiled. ''Izzy's Sasquatch finder!'' she proudly showed him. ''Izzy built it herself.''

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and asked, ''...really?''

Izzy eyes lit up. ''Izzy knows Foxy leader. Let's go big-foot hunting tonight.''

Naruto repressed the urge to laugh his ass off. ''No can do. Nuh-uh,'' he waved his hands in front of him. Despite his reluctance the crazy red-head would not take no for an answer and grabbed his wrist.

''Nonsense, hunting is always fun with a friend,'' she urged him, showing a surprising amount of strength. Those emerald eyes of hers flashed with life and mischeviousness. ''Please...'' she pleaded. She was utterly determined to get him to come with him.

''Fine,'' he reluctantly agreed. When it came to pretty girls Naruto knew he was rather hopeless. When she cheered, pumping up her free hand he couldn't help but smile. He guess it wouldn't be so bad, he didn't know Izzy all that well so he suppose it would be nice. ''We should have really brought flash lights.'' Naruto noted as it was starting to get dark. He was pretty sure they walked past that formation of trees three times already.

''It was working this morning.'' Izzy mumbled.

Another half hour passed and Naruto groaned, boredom over taking him. ''I'm pretty sure the only thing dangerous out here is Bear...and well you.'' he lightly teased.

As to continue the joke Izzy suddenly let out a roar and did an attacking gesture causing Naruto to stumble back and break out into a fight of laughter.''Really? What goes through your head at times?''

''A lot of things, fire, captain crunch, eeeeeels.'' she said as she started to sway her body in a pendolous motion and Naruto broke out into even more laughter. Between their jokes and messing around the two of them suddenly came to a stop at a clearing. ''This feels like,'' she said, kicking off her shoes and feeling the grass between her toes.

''Yeah,'' Naruto agreed. ''So why did you come to me? For Sasquatch hunting I mean? Why not invite someone else?''

'_'Because you're the only one that doesn't look at **me** like I'm different or that I'm trying to hurt them.''_

''Izzy...'' Naruto mumbled. Now that he thought about he wasn't aware how everyone else treated her. All he knew was that she was a little eccentric. And hearing those words, that sadness behind them his heart went out to her.

She suddenly shrugged it off, laughing. ''Izzy has to go over her calibrations.'' she said, going back to third person. ''Thanks for joining Izzy foxy leader.'' she said before pressing a peck on his cheek and going on her merry way.

Naruto didn't complain and just went back to his cabinet. That morning things were quiet again, for all but fifteen minutes. "Hey, hey Foxy leader."

Izzy was lying on her stomach atop the table, kicking her legs as she looks up at him with expectant eyes. She waited eagerly for a response as the blond continued his meditation. They were the only ones in the cafeteria at the moment, making sense as they were usually the first up.

"Fooxxxy leeader.'' she slowly stretched out the nick name, trying to gain his attention before she began whining like a child. ''Naruuto.'' she finally gave in, using his name but Naruto didn't break concentration accept for cracking a smile slightly.

''Yes...?'' he finally relented after hearing a huff of defeat and a growl escaping her lips.

''Izzy wanted to thank you, but you were being rude.''

''Me?'' he asked with a chuckle as a vaguely threatening look flashed in her beautiful green eyes. ''Well I'm sorry than Izzy. How did you want to thank me?'' Her orange lips, which actually tasted like orange crashed against his, surprising him quite frankly. He had been completely caught off guard by the spontaneous carrot topped girl. After a few moments the kiss broke, Naruto looked away feeling quite flush. ''Not your standard thank you.'' he managed to stumble out. ''Y-You don't screw around around with this short of thing Izzy.'' he wasn't sure what was going on in Izzy's head, but if this was something of one of her games he didn't want to be a part it. He immiedately regretted the harsh tone as Izzy's face fell.

''But...but Izzy wanted to kiss you. Really, Izzy did...'' she paused, taking a moment to collect herself. ''_I _did because you're really nice and I like you. You're tons of fun, smart, and sweet. You like me too don't you?''

''Izzy I...'' he began, trying to find the words. As he thought about it he realized he liked Izzy too. He got along well with Courtney, and hanging around Bridgette was lots of fun, but with Izzy something just clicked. ''I...I guess I sort of do.'' he admitted, his cheeks burning red in embarrasment.

''Izzy is glad to hear. Now she gets to do this all she wants.'' she replied as she threw her arms around and him and brought his lips down against hers. And on that they forth the unbeatable dup was formed. The team of Naruto and Izzy were just like Airman. They could not be defeated.


End file.
